NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i have invented when i'm bored or i had nothing to do), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (we have similar personalities, but he is more extreme, while i'm more quiet in general) So, in a certain way, it basically the living personification of my own Id Backstory There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an Avatar of the creator itself, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and so on, but the true tend to be much more simple. Originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was a normal guy that live in Italy, in a small town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastical too, until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he was coming to his home (after a long and stressful day of work), when crossing a solitary road he found a strange object, that can be descrived as a some kind of luminous sphere in the ground (that he had named The Core, due of it's characteristics). Out of curiosity, he decide to touch it and see what was it, but when he tried to do that the object simply disappear in front of him, after this event Carlo decide to return to his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his tiredness. But he couldn't know how much was wrong in that moment. Over the next several days, he start to feel pain in every part of his body (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces) and lose far more calorie and water than the normal, all of them while he start to be always exhaust no matter what (not even sleep for longer period of times is enough). Also he start to suffer hallucinations, that where incomprehensible to him. The situation had became so bad, that he was been hospitalized in intensive care for a month, for how his body was reach at his extreme limits, but then the pain had stopped without explanation, not even the doctors knew what to think and they simply send Carlo to home. But knew that something happens, that something had change inside him. And just like Carlo had thought, after just a weekend, he start to feel and see a gradual change of his body and mind (like when he accidentaly broke a door handle or when he senses the presence of a butterfly from a few meters of distance) and the process became faster and faster, until he even start developer actual supernatural capacities/abities (like energy/matter manipulation, telekinesis and much more). While the initial reaction of Carlo was to freak out and panicking, he then became curious for this new found powers and excited about them, as he had then spend entire months in test them in a isolated place (to make sure that nobody would knew about this). After thinking for a long period of time and with this new found need of unleash his powers as much he can (as what he is could potentially be able to do), Carlo decided to became a vigilante, as a way to utilize his powers in a "productive" way for society (but the truth is that he only want an excuse to utilize his powers as much as possible). And for prevent any possible problem in the case he would be exposed, he decide to chance his human form, into the appearance, that will be more recognized, for the rest of his life and give himself a new nickname for his new alter ego, NUMEN. For the next 4 years, NUMEN would deal with any kind of guys, for small criminals to criminal organizations and even go again the interest of entire nations, while expanding his area of infuence (from Italy up to the World) and at the same time try to remain as a urban legend in the eyes of the public. Name: NUMEN/Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute Gender: Genderless, but initially was Male Classification: Meta Entity, but initially was Human Age: 38 years old, his true life expectancy is Unknown Theoretically, NUMEN's life span could most likely surpass the age of the current universe and even live longer than most celestial bodies, which means that he could probably live for trillions of years at least (even through NUMEN had point out that is unlikely that he would live forever) Alignment: True Neutral Appearance: Personality: Likes: Who give the due respect to others, who is educated, bring out the hidden potential of others (with training and etc), challenge/fight those who NUMEN recognize as worthy opponents (in particular the ones that are enough strong to allow him to utilize more of his actual power, since the Limiter doesn't allow it normally and it always restrict him any part of himself, acting like a straitjacket) Dislikes: Who disrespect dead people, who don't give the necessary respect to others, who slander people that he like/respect/love, hypocrisy, unnecessary cruelty, waking up early, extremists of any kind (in particular SJWs, NUMEN really hate those people), crowded places Weight: Unknow, it can vary (NUMEN can chance his weight on his will) Height: 8'5'' feet normally, it can vary (NUMEN can chance his height on his will) Hobbies: Do activities of daily living (cleaning, shopping and etc), enjoy himself with many different types of artistic/entertainment media (books, comics, movies, tv series, videogames, internet and more), go visit his favorite places/people, relax/snore in the afternoon (Donald Duck style), cooking his favourite food, debating (from silly to serious arguments) Values: Family, friendship, power, respect, coherence and common sense Status: Alive Affiliation: Helli Tomlinson, Grigor the Second, Arkantos, Bendy the Demon, Lythalia, The Lĕgĭo (his private army), Chelovestva (a faction led by Grigor II, that had massively grew up in power and influence in just a few years, enough for become a new Superpower), many factions (from small nations to multi-universal size empires, but also many organizations such as guilds, corporations and etc) and several powerful entities (from local superpowered characters to abstracts begins) ''in the Local Multiverse '''Normal Theme:' Crypt & Graveyard - Medievil Audiomachine - Kill 'Em All Fight Theme: Polemos - Killer Instinct 2013 Iron Golem - Dark Souls Medieval Madness - CB The Wrath Of Cortex QUOTES: - "'''Tell me, do you understand the very meaning of power? Because if you don't, then let me show it with a demonstration."' - '"Life is neither black or white, and not even grey. It's colorless, as was always. But you can still choose the color of '''your life, if you want."' - '"'''I have never pretend to be evil or good, right or wrong, the hero or the villain. I have only pretend to be myself and nothing else, either you like it or not."' - '"There was never been such thing as absolute. Everything and everyone are simply relative."' - '"Just because i'm kind to you, it doesn't mean that i'm your friend. My friendship is something that you must earn it, is not something that i give to anyone you meet."' - '"If i must choose between be feared or beloved, i would rather to be feared. At least fear is a much more honest emotion, compare with love."' Powers & Stats 'Tier:''' High 6-C | 2-B | High 1-C Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics '''(Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Stamina, Intelligence, Reflexes, Agility, Endurance, Vitality and Memory), '''Enhanced Senses (Superhuman Hearing, Smell, Taste, Touch, Vision and Awareness), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Detection, Intuitive Aptitude, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Telepathy, Self-Sustenance, Transmutation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Absorption, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation (Capable to control, manipulate and shape all existing forces forces, natural forces, spiritual forces, mental forces and transcendent forces), Destruction, Creation and Reality Warping '''| All the previous powers/abilities to a greater extent | All the previous powers/abilities to an even greater extent and '''Ethereal Manipulation (Able to directly control and utilize Ethereal, while previously it was only be limited to be the power source of The Core) Attack Potency: Large Island Level+ (Can casually spawn city and mountain busting attacks at rapid succession, able to generate an amount of energy equivalent to the total energy that Earth take from the Sun in 5 hours and 11 minutes, can generate earthquakes with steps, damage a mountain range with mere shockwaves) | Multiverse Level '''(Damage several sections of the Local Multiverse as a side effect of fighting at his full power are made by hundreds of millions of space-time continuums, on par with other Multiversal level characters) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level (Able to transcend to higher dimensional levels up to the 11th dimension, was able to fight higher dimensional begins in this status) Durability: Large Island Level+ (Strongest nukes are incapable to even scratch him, had tank the explosive eruption of a supervolcano comparable with the one of La Garita) | Multiverse Level '''(Took several shots of a Superweapon design to kill Multiversal begins) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Speedblitz a lightning bolt at very short range, able to easily outspeed asteroids, able to move at 1.32 times the speed of the Sun's rotation around the Milky Way, capable of react in microseconds) | Massively FTL+ '''(Able to easily outspeed and speedblitz an advance spaceship designed to travel across multiple universes in a fraction of a second) | 'Immeasurable '(Capable to keep up higher dimensional begins) '''Reaction Time: Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ (Able to perceive and see in detail the entire life of a top quark)' '| Immeasurable Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ (Can travel across the entire Local Multiverse in a few minutes) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ |''' Multiversal''' |''' High Complex Multiversal''' Lifting Strength: Class T+ '(Had moved 5 mountains for several kilometers in a few minutes) | ''Immeasurable (Easily capable to physically move hundreds of thousands of space-time continuums) | Immeasurable''' Range:' Hundreds of Kilometers' (His attacks are wide enough to englobe metropolis and landscapes) | Multiversal '''(His powers can affect a good chunk of a multiverse) | 'High Complex Multiversal '(He can extend his range/senses up to the 11-dimension) '''Senses:' Hundreds of Kilometers' (His senses can extend for hundreds of kilometers) | Multiversal '''(He can perceive every event that happens in the Local Multiverse) | 'High Complex Multiversal ' '''Stamina: Superhuman+ '''(Can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing for days, can keep fighting for an entire week without pause) | '''Godly (Could survive for millennials with nothing more than sheer will) | Limitless (Above the concepts of fatigue or pain) Endurance: Superhuman+ '''(Able to still fight even when internal organs where heavy damaged, his bones broken and had entire pieces of flesh tear a part from his body) | '''Godly (Can remain alive even when his body is nearly obliterated, he can take far worse punishments than previously, many of which would instant kill a normal human) | Limitless His rigenerative ability make him very hard to in conventional ways (even though there is a limit to how many times he can regenerate, too many times and he wouldn't be unable to completely heal) Intelligence: Very High'' (Smart and intuitive, very adaptable about most situations, can process thousands terabytes of information like nothing, had outsmart very old and wise begins) | '''Supergenius' (His intelligence reach a level beyond any human, can instant understand advance and complex technologies of type IV civilization, able to create very advance objects/weapons) | Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to know nearly everything within the multiverse) Formidable strategist and tactician, vastly expert in many forms of fighting styles (thought he had never master or specialized in any of them) with more than a decade of combat experience, capable to quickly memorize attacks/techniques/fighting styles that he had faced (even able of replicate them with enough time), excellent judge of character and good in reading others's body languages (which allow him to predict and anticipate the actions of other people) Quite knowledgeable in many fields like a true polymath (but nothing close to be a genious) in particular in the intellectual fields, with also a vast knowledge of the Local Multiverse in general, which include many existing civilizations, factions and begins that are part of that multiverse Well-known expert about superpowers (he know any possible type of existing imaginable abilities and capacities), which is accompanied with a great knowledge of many supernatural phenomenas, events and the Absolute Forces in the Local Multiverse and beyond Standard Equipment:' '''None in particular '''Weaknesses':' None Notable', however he is not invincible or complete immune to any kind of attack/hax (even if he can still use his powers to make him resistent to hax), furthermore he cannot use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited set of them (that he can change during a fight) His hax is depend by the level of power of the opponent, as NUMEN's powers cannot affect beings stronger than him, while beings with similar level of power would have some degrees of resistance. Also characters with superior fight experience, greater combat skills or with preparation time have show to had greater possibilities to defeat NUMEN. But no matter it's the situation, the best way to kill him is by simply weakening him (normally by hurt him), until he cannot sustain the damage suffered or he would be too weak to resist again other hax abilities/powers/techniques The Limiter, is a special mechanism of The Core himself that inhibit NUMEN and forced him to utilize a fraction of his powers, so that he wouldn't use his full power in normally conditions. This can change only when NUMEN start to fight someone with stats that exceed his own or when an imminent threat would be too much to handler with his standard level of power, in that case the parameters of the Limiter would be alter, so that NUMEN could be able to increase his power in comparation of the threat. So that his stats would be the same to the opponent (or in the case the stats of the opponent are not balanced, NUMEN's stats would be modify, so that they would be more or less balanced as well) or he would be able to survive in that specific situation (while it wouldn't make him immune to the effects of the threat) The purpose of this block it's to prevents the user to utilize (and most likely abuse) his true power as he pleases, as someone with this scale of power can became very dangerous and couldn't be able to control himself, as normally begins like humans were never been predisposed to handle so much power While the Ethereal Status had the side effect to consume his own essence and if he remains in that status for too much long, there would be a big risk to be erased from the existence. And when NUMEN decide to deactivate his status, he would need to repeat one of the two possible methods again for reactivate his power up But even that, NUMEN don't had infinite power, he would never going to win in normal conditions if he fight someone far above him league (unless if he had the possibility of using power ups). Also if off guard he would be more vulnerable again other attacks/hax, especially when The Core himself doesn't acknowledge the imminent threat in time (at example if a continent busting bomb is capable to hide his presence to The Core, NUMEN wouldn't be able to survive the explosion, as his standard level of power would be below the bomb). And while this things could not be enough to kill him, it would for sure weaken him And like it was been declared above, more he is come close to his limit and more his powers would became unstable (more difficulty to calibrate the magnitude of his attacks and etc), at his full power he wouldn't be able to control himself very well, to a certain extent obviously (he would still had enough control of his powers to fight, but he couldn't prevent himself from accidental damage) Key: Standard Power | True Power | Ethereal Status Notable Attacks & Techniques Ethereal Status - A power up that permit to ascending intro a higher level of existence, sometime even for multiple times, NUMEN can activate this Status by overclock The Core or by absorb other Ethereal and both methods would requid a certain period of time to be completed. In the first case, because NUMEN need time for overclock himself, while in the second case is for metabolize the energy intro his body (and both methods would make NUMEN vulnerable to surprise attacks). This new form not only unlock the capacity to manipulate/control Ethereal himself (the essence where Absolute Forces originate), as NUMEN normally cannot do, but also the possibility to trascend to higher level of existence Mind Switch (Thought based) - The ability to modify the personality of the user, for a limited amount of time and/or again a specific opponent, at examples NUMEN can use this to make himself more feral (like a wild animal, so he would be more unpredictable) or more brutal (making him more bloodlust again his opponents) in combat. It can be also used to influence other people's thoughts (similar to the Mind Trick of Star Wars), thought it cannot affect characters that are too stronger Potential Sense (Detection based) - The ability of sense the latent potential and the possible powers/hax that a particular character had the possibility of unlock (via training, particular conditions and more), normally NUMEN tend to use this ability to scan those who manage to impress him, but it also can help to sense if someone is try to hide his/her own power, thought he cannot measure their exactly level of power Gauss Strike (Elettromagnetic based) - By infusing his body with high amount of electromagnetic energy, NUMEN can use the magnetic induction, generate by his own elettromagnetic energies, for increase his own acceleration capacity and strike with a higher force (acting similar to a bullet fired from a Gauss Rifle). Also NUMEN can apply this ability to other objects and use them like projectiles and more (at example he can throws objects and used them like a means of transport, similar to Tao Pai Pai from Dragon Ball with his pillar) Kugelblitz (Space-Time based) - One of his best attack. By focusing his space-time energies to a single point (or in one of his physical strikes) in the space-time continuum, he can warp it so much to an event horizon (aka a singularity), which for the unfortunate victim can generate a tons of internal damage or (if the opponent is enough weak or it's weakened enough) even make him collapse to himself and dismembered by the extreme forces within the event horizon Dragon's Gasp (Dragonic based) - One of his favourite attack (and also his most famous signature attack). By using his dragonic power, NUMEN is able to projecting a immense blast of dragonic flames from his mouth, said flames can either be a single or a continuous beam (or multiple blasts fired at high speed), with a range that can vary between a few meters to be able to cover planets. He can also alterate his attack by condensing his flames to turn it intro a more concussive type of beam, when normally his flames tend to act more a highly explosive/flammable substance (like napalm) Eternal Realm (Dimensional based) - This ability allows NUMEN to create a pocket dimension where he has absolute control over it's aspects (from alterate the environment to warp the laws of physics), where NUMEN is free to leave or enter it as he please. The only down side is that it had a precise time limit, which when passed the pocket dimension would disappear, it can be extended but longer the pocket dimension's time limit is, more energy would be required to be created. Also characters with enough raw power or particular abilities could be able to break through the pocket dimension. Still it can be usefull to temporarily BFR the opponents The Shredder (Astral based) - A very complex technique. By projecting part of his body (usually the arms) intro the Astral Plane, NUMEN can directly interact with the objects/forms that exist in that specific plane of existence, such as spirits/souls, dreams and consciousness. And when if used correctly in combat, it can be deadly (as the types of damage that NUMEN could inflict are far different from standard physical wounds, so that they cannot be recovered in normal ways and not even without regeneration) Primal Mimicry (Shapeshift based) - Depend by the situation and by his personal choice. NUMEN had the ability of alter his physical body (to be more precise his internal part) for ressembler the traits of the living begins that NUMEN had a discrete knowledge (more or less like Vixen from DC Comics). This technique can became even more efficient is it's used with the Mind Switch, which would make him act like a real animal, making him much more unpredictable, as he would use his instincts in combat Gamma Ray '''(Cosmic based) - By using his cosmic powers, NUMEN generate a miniaturized star between his hands, which then he instantly collapse it intro hismelf for create a devastating gamma ray bust (similar to Don Slime from Toriko, with the difference that the force is not dispersed in a a omnidirectional explosion, but is insteaf focus intro a beam). At difference of the Dragon's Gasp, while it lack of the same destruction capacities of the latter, it's compensated with a far greater range and precision (if the Dragon's Gasp is the Kamehameha, the Gamma Ray is the Dodon Ray), acting like a sniper rifle '''Psy-Wave (Psionic based) - By performing this technique, NUMEN can concentrate a great amount of psychic energies, intro a omnidireactional explosion (that's looks like a electrical bolt), which can generate both physical and mental damages to everyone between the range of the attack (which can depend by NUMEN himself). And just like the Eternal Realm, more bigger it's the range, less powerful would be the ability, also this tend to affect discriminate, so this attack could hurt even friends and allies Arcane Denial '''(Esoteric based) - By surround himself in an Aura made by pure esoteric energy, NUMEN can create a barrier with the ability to nullify a specific type of attack/effect at his choice, at example he could create an Aura that nullify any possible Time based attacks/hax in combat. The only limitations of this technique is that the barrier can only nullify a single type of power (he cannot create a barrier able to deny multiple type of powers), for chance the type of nullification he need to delete the previous one (he cannot had two barriers at the same time) and that attack/hax enough strong can still bypass the defense '''Gravi-Shock (Gravity based) - By generate an immense gravitional force in particular regions of his body (his hands, his feets or even his tail), NUMEN can create extreme powerful gravitational waves by pounding part of his body together, by directly pounding to the opponent or by pounding the environment (similar to the quakes of Whitebeard from One Piece), this for mimicry cosmic events like the collision between two massive objects. Furthermore he can direct most of the force in a smaller area, so it can increase the potency of the attack himself while decrease the possible accidental damage that he could generate Mankind's Recall (Potential based) - This ability allows NUMEN to assimilate and utilize the potential of the humans around him, to increase his overall power to higher levels, this can be usefull when NUMEN don't have the possibility of use his Ethereal Status or even if isn't not enough to win, the only limitations is that can only work with humans (so it cannot utilize the potential of characters that are not humans) and the power up is not permanent, as NUMEN's his body simply wouldn't be able to hold the potential that had accumulate forever. And in the case he would trying to maintain all the potential, both body and mind would start to accumulate an enormous amount of stress, his mass would become greater over time (similar to the Super Saiyan Third Grade of Dragon Ball) while he would also become more mentally unstable, that would keep going until either NUMEN would collapse to himself or his he would became mentally broken for the excess of power) Alzheimer's Effect (Knowledge based) - The technique had the capacity of lock a certain amount of information/skills/knowledge of the target in question, which tend to include combat styles, power control and also other techniques. This can be very effective against characters with far superior natural fighting skills than NUMEN, also it could make impossibility to the opponent of using a certain type of attack (at example, a magician would be unable to perform a magic, as the knowledge of the latter would be not available in that moment). The downside is that opponents with similar level of power would be either immune or the Alzheimer's Effect isn't gonna going to work at 100%, also the ability cannot last forever as it requid energy for be maintained Oblivion (Void based) - By performing this technique, it allow NUMEN to unleash voids made by nothingness capable to consumes everything that they touch, at the same time they would seek out objects/enemies and draw them in like a vortex (similar to the Scourge of Erinys of God of War). The limits of this ability is that they cannot last for very wrong, that they had a limited range and that characters enough strong can still overpowered those voids Mystic Arts (Magic based) - By bending the properties and laws of Magic himself, it give to NUMEN the capacity to specialize and masterize a specific type of magic in combat (from Necromancy, to Mysticism, to Shamanism, to Voodoo, to Alchemy and to many other), make him able to utilize particular type of spells and rituals that normally he wouldn't be able to do it, due for lack of the necessary knowledge or/and experience. The downside of this ability is that he can only use a single form of magic each time the techniques is used Other Notable Feats/Statements: - Stated to be capable of wipe out all life on Earth in a few days, even with his Limiter in action - Even beings that are technically more powerful than NUMEN (12-dimensional entities and above) tend to fear him and they prefer not to provoke him if is not necessary - Forced two Superpowers (multi-dimensional civilizations) intro an armistice in a day - Faced all kinds of superpowered beings in his entire career as NUMEN (like deities, demons, cosmic entities, extra-dimensional entities, metahumans, robots, aliens, magical entities, psychic entities, eldritch abominations and much more) - Created his own personal army, The Lĕgĭo - Fight and defeat the primordial dragon "Avantador", one of the most ancient dragons in the Local Multiverse - Creator of the "Know-Negator", a serum (made by special bio-nanomachines, powered by the Alzheimer's Effect) with the ability to remove the experience (only leaving the ones that an normal human would have in his life) and reduce all the skills to average human level. It was created to deal with character that don't have any power, but they are dangerous for their intelligence and knowledge (aka someone like Lex Luthor) and the only way to neutralize it is to take the specific vaccine for eliminate the serum - Became a prominent figure and a powerhouse in the Local Multiverse, both feared and respected by many - Stated that if NUMEN would be able to refine the Mankind's Recall and nullify it's limitations, by not only allows him to assimilate the potential of non-human begins but also take it permanently (without the side effects of maintain such amount of potential), he would be able to increase his powers/abilities indefinitely and without an end. For this reasons many people from the Local Multiverse consider the Mankind's Recall to be potentially the most dangerous ability of NUMEN Note: - While he had never know during his human life and it still currently unknow to him, NUMEN is a distance descendant of Federico da Montefeltro Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Force of Nature Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Living Anomalies Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:True Neutral Category:Brawlers Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Ethereal Users Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1